100 Years
by silentXtears9331
Summary: Johnny Blaze, now old with age, remembers his life with Roxanne one night and realizes how empty it is without her. Song is '100 Years' by Five for Fighting. Based on the movie.


**Disclaimer: Song is "100 Years" by Five for Fighting. I don't own it. Let me use song lyrics, everybody else does.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ninety-nine year old Johnny Blaze looked out his window at the pouring rain, his thoughts absorbed by the memories of her touch that was still so fresh on his skin. He was alone in his house, as he had been for the past ten years. He looked at his desktop calendar and realized that it was again the seventh of July, and as he walked upstairs to their bedroom, her image was still fresh in his mind.

Their teenage years were behind the both of them, and had been for a long while. But as he reflected on her neverending beauty from her teenage image to her elderly one, she was still just as elegant as she had ever been.

_I'm fifteen for a moment_

_Caught in between ten and twenty_

_And I'm just dreaming_

_Counting the ways to where you are_

Even though they had worked things out so many years later, he had never forgiven himself for the damage he had done to her in their earlier life, even after Roxanne had done just the opposite. Ten or more years later, they encountered one another again in the most unexpected of places at the most unexpected time, and as soon as he laid eyes on her that day, he realized how long it had been that he had lived without her and how big of a mistake he made so many years ago. However, he tried not to make any of this evident; he knew that she must have completely forgotten about him, and didn't want her to know how badly he needed her when she wouldn't need him.

_I'm twenty-two for a moment_

_And she feels better than ever_

_And we're on fire_

_Making our way back from Mars_

_Fifteen, there's still time for you_

_Time to buy and time to lose_

_Fifteen, there's never a wish better than this_

_When you've only got a hundred years to live_

But he had been wrong. Mephistopheles had chosen to come back for Johnny at the worst of times, and it had put Johnny and Roxanne's relationship into jeopardy. She, too, began to realize that she couldn't live without him, after he took on the freeway to come and talk to her after his football field jump. They made dinner plans that night and he hadn't been able to show, and once Roxanne found out why he hadn't shown up, her life was put in danger. Johnny risked his life many times to save Roxanne, and once they were together again, they had gotten married and had three beautiful children.

He loved to relive their life together, but now, as he sat on their bed and ran a hand over the picture album that he had saved for a long while, he realized how much it hurt him to remember her since she was no longer by his side.

_I'm thirty-three for a moment_

_Still the man, but you see I'm a they_

_A kid on the way_

_A family on my mind_

_I'm forty-five for a moment_

_The sea is high_

_And I'm heading into a crisis_

_Chasing the years of my life_

He remembered the way her eyes sparkled when she looked at him; the way her voice sounded so sweet when she whispered _I love you _as they laid together at night; the way her body and her emotions answered to him when they made love. He missed it all, and if he had the chance, he would go back to the years they had shared all of these precious moments and relive them, never to let them go. And he knew that if she was here, she would want the same thing.

But the facts of life tend to get in the way of people's wishes most of the time.

_Fifteen, there's still time for you_

_Time to buy and time to lose yourself_

_Within a morning star_

_Fifteen, I'm all right with you_

_Fifteen, there's never a wish better than this_

_When you've only got a hundred years to live_

When they had gotten together and promised that it would stay that way forever, he vowed to her that he would make the best of their life together. Roxanne vowed the same, and it had truly been done. They had been together as long as God allowed them to be, and the thought of this put a smile on Johnny's face as he looked at the picture of their wedding day.

She looked so beautiful in her dress, like an angel in a dream. He remembered the passion of the kiss they had shared that day, and the passion of the night that followed. He remembered it very well, and he knew that she always had as well.

_Halftime goes by_

_Suddenly you're wise_

_Another blink of an eye_

_Sixty-seven is gone_

_The sun is getting high_

_We're moving on_

And now, as Johnny Blaze reflected on everything on this day, the ten year anniversary of Roxanne's death, he didn't understand how he had lived without her all of these years.

Distance was a cruel thing, and Johnny didn't think he had ever experienced something so terrible.

_I'm ninety-nine for a moment_

_I'm dying for just another moment_

_And I'm just dreaming_

_Counting the ways to where you are_

He longed for the soft feeling of her lips on his once more; the touch of her hands moving across his back, slowly and steadily; the feeling of her body against his as he slept at night. He wanted to be with her at this very moment. He wanted to be carrying her in his arms, and he wanted to lace his fingers with hers. He wanted so much, and it was painful to know that he would never have it again.

_Fifteen, there's still time for you_

_Twenty-two, I feel her, too_

_Thirty-three, you're on your way_

_Every day's a new day_

He ran his fingers over the clothes of hers that he had saved after all of these years, and they smelled like her, putting another somewhat unwelcomed memory into his head.

_Fifteen, there's still time for you_

_Time to buy and time to choose_

_Fifteen, there's never a wish better than this_

Johnny laid down on his bed for another night and closed his eyes, hoping that this would be his last year of grieving of his true love's absence.

_When you've only got a hundred years to live_


End file.
